1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology capable of measuring 3-dimensional watching positions of a viewer in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the digitization, high definition, and multi-function of a display screen have rapidly progressed in the field of a TV display device. Therefore, the connection to outside digital home appliances has diversified and thus, the shape of transmitting and receiving from and to the home appliances has also correspondingly diversified. Henceforth, it is expected that TV will be used as a main control device for configuring and controlling home-based network by connecting home appliances, lighting devices, gas devices, heating devices, and security devices.
For example, the traditional TV has been used as only the broadcast display device that displays terrestrial broadcasting received from an antenna or cable broadcasting received through a cable. However, current TVs have been required to perform a role as a complex display device capable of displaying digital input signals in various formats, as, the home appliances have been recently digitized to be connected to the TV. For example, the current TVs have been required to display traditional analog broadcasting signals, digital broadcasting signals, input signals in various format such as a universal serial bus (USB), a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), a PC input, etc.
Recently, TVs capable of displaying 3-dimensional images have been introduced. In the case of 3-dimensional display, there are various schemes such as a scheme of converting 2-dimensional images into 3-dimensional images and displaying them, a scheme of displaying 3-dimensional images in 3 dimensions, etc. However, since the 3-dimensional TV has not yet been completed technically, there is no display technology that enables viewers at various watching distances to comfortably watch the 3-dimensional TV. Therefore, dizziness occurs or the eyes become fatigued, according to the watching distance when the viewers watch the 3-dimensional TV for a long period of time, which is uncomfortable for the viewers.